vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Not on the wikia tomorrow...
I'm lumpered doing other stuff, which is annoying because I'm behind on stuff again on the wikia. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mPz0TAPJqGU& Just checked to see how this videos gone, apparently, its clamed down a lot. Thank goodness that was getting embarressing at certain points. I must confess, I was one of those who threw a tamper fit at this person but I didn't go anywhere near as rabid as some of the comments went. Still with all the way things have been with Vocaloid recently, I am glad somethings calmed down. The Los Angeles event has seen the fandom go a blitzreig with with joy in some corners of the fandom. I'm over my miffed now with the way Crypton's been marketed at American, with how Luka and Miku's profiles were written. Mostly Luka's. Pretty much all Luka's. ANYWAY, I doubt theres a thing anyone can do to change it. I'm just putting on my hard hat and preparing for the boatload of potential probs that will come with Crypton hitting America. From noob anime fans... good grief. I may be over the anger, but not the sorrows that are coming. -_- If theres one thing that sends a chill up my spine... Its always rabid fans. Ever since I got into anime, I was in my mid-teens at the time. While everyone saw it as some thing new and exciting, I remembered I'd seen "Cities of Gold" as a child. Which meant anime wasn't anything new to me, at all really, what got me pulled in in fact was the boatload of new shows coming in. I mean the early 00's were bursting to the brim, the sci-fi channel here in the UK had a saturday night feature or two. There was a number of shows on CNX, on Fox Kids... It was quite a big thing. But a few years down the line, I'm older, quite honestly I had seen most of the shows they introduced anyway. The flow of good solid anime was lessening, I think the last one I really enjoyed was Vampire Karin and The Wallflower before I quit. I have recently started watching Baka and Test: summon the beasts. I like comedy based anime more then the serious stuff. About the only show I watch regluarly is One Piece. The manga is explaining the problems on Fishmen island. Someone had a Prima and Tonio magnet VSQ video up on youtube, I had a go at improving the vocals. Theres not much room for improvement since the problem with VSQ files written for Japanese Vocaloids, with their lyrics rewritten for English, is that theres not always enough room for the lyrics to come out. I'm not going to mentioning much about it, but at one point the VSQ file had "together" written but "get" was squeezed in without enough room. I'm not considering adding a "tips" page to the wikia tutorials to point this kind of thing out. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/About Vocaloid Category:Blog posts/Real life